The Ring The Tattoos and The Moon
by Random Fangirl 9002
Summary: Robin is a strange woman. She’s sad and reminiscent when looking at the moon. She has a milky white ring on her right ring finger. And six tattoos that look more like tribal symbols dot her skin. How does all of this connect?
1. How the Moon was Formed

(Robin POV)

Robin closed her book, placing it in her lap, she looked around the deck, smiling as she saw each one of her crew mates. Robin's eyes paused, lingering on Luffy for just a second longer than they should have, his laughter ringing in the air. The image of a woman replaced her captain: chocolate brown skin, piercing green eyes, coal black hair, and smile that radiated the laughter that always bubbled from her lips. Robin blinked and the woman was gone, the smile previously adorning Robin's lips slipped off her face and was replaced with a sad mourning look. Even after seven years that woman's laugh rung loudly in Robin's ears. Robin's left hand reached to touch the band of moonstone on her right ring finger. Warm appendages brushing cold stone, the simple band of milky white stone twisting on her finger. Trying to rid herself of thoughts about, them, Robin looked down and reopened her book. "How the Moon was Formed a Theory and Analysis. By: Dr. Vegapunk."

Warning some chapters will be really short like chapter 1 but some like chapter four are much longer. My goal is to upload a chapter every other day I have a few chapters lined up so we'll hopefully finish this without ever missing a day.

Talk to ya Monday bye :)


	2. Zoro’s Watchful Eye

(Zoro POV)

Zoro watched from his laying position on the deck as Robin, book in lap, scanned the deck, smiling at their crew mates. Zoro was about to go back to sleep when he noticed Robin's gaze had stopped on Luffy. Her smile faltered than fell completely from her face eyes lost in memories only she could see. Robin reached for the white ring she wore on her right ring finger twisting it back and forth. Snapping back to reality, Robin dropped her hand from the ring, grabbed her book, and reopened it eyes once more following the ink on its pages. Zoro scowled closing his eyes once more normally he would leave his crew mates to their own devices when it came to their pasts. Robin's past though, wouldn't have caused her sadness while looking at Luffy. And Robin wasn't known from frowning unless it was about Ohara's burning along with Saul, Clover, and her mother's deaths. Zoro decided that if Robin did looked that that again than he would step in but for now he would let it go.

Notes:

Most of this story will be in Robin's point of view but occasionally we'll see from other characters prospective.

In the notes of my last chapter I said chapter 4 was the long chapter I meant 5 I just finished it and it's the longest chapter so far still less than 1000 words. But these come out quickly so I hope that make up for it.

Hope you liked the chapter see you Wednesday :)


	3. The Sonng Bird and the Moon

(Robin POV)

Robin blinked owlishly looking up into bright green eyes filled with the laughter that permeated the air around Robin. The woman looked down at Robin from her position on Robin's stomach. Shirts brushing against each other as the two breathed. The blanket covering the two women blocked out most of what little morning light made its way through the half destroyed curtains of the shabby hotel they were staying at.

"I love you. I love you so much right now my song bird." Robin smiled so wide she thought her mouth might split in two.

"I know. I love you too, my beautiful moon." The woman lying on top of Robin laughed, the sound echoed in the small room ringing in Robin's ears. The vibrations of the woman's laughter was felt throughout Robin's chest and stomach. The vibrations and sound sent a jolt to Robin's heart as it skipped a beat. Before the laughter could completely dissipate from the room Robin flipped their positions so she was hovering over the green eyed woman. A short gasp was all that could leave the mouth of the woman with chocolate brown skin before Robin's lips were on her own. Robin's straight black hair fell to the bed mixing with the other woman's coal black box braids that splayed out behind her head. Past the mess of hair Robin was relentless in kissing her lover till finally she had to pull back for air. Heavy breathing was all that filled the silence of the room for a few moments. Finally Robin spoke being able to breath normally once more.

"I love you. Luna my moon."

"I love you too. Robin my song bird."

Link to how I imagine Luna just with normal ears and green eyes HUGE credit to the artist! (get rid of the parentheses for the link to work): www.deviantart(.)com/jjwinters/art/Elf-746456859

And that's the chapter! Hope you liked the chapter see you Friday. :)


	4. Crossing Arrows

(Robin POV)

Robin woke with a start it wasn't often she dreamed of Luna but when she did it left her rattled and on edge for the next few hours. Looking out the porthole of the room Robin shared with Nami she saw it was still night the moon still in the sky. A glance and Nami showed she was still asleep. Quietly Robin got out of her hammock and walked out side. At the rail of the sunny Robin looked at herself in the water bangs falling out of her face to reveal all of her tattoos in her reflection. The arrow on her hand for protection, the snake on her neck for defiance and wisdom, the symbol of the morning stars on her forehead normally covered by bangs for guidance, and the trio of tattoos along her collarbone for her love of Luna. Robin watched the water flickering over the trio of tattoos a cactus flower for courtship, an upward facing crescent moon for Luna, and the sky band meaning leading to happiness. In essence, those words meant "loving you brings me happiness" in the language of Luna's ancestors and Luna herself. Pulling back from the rail Robin's eyes widened in surprise as she met the eyes of Franky. Realizing where her mind was going Franky spoke before she got the chance.

"Sorry for scaring you Robin. I got the night watch and saw you coming out of your room. I've never seen that tattoo on your forehead before." Blinking away her surprise Robin nodded.

"It's fine. And ya that tattoo is usually covered by my bangs." Franky seemed to contemplate something before speaking.

"Most people who have tattoos have meanings for them. Do your tattoos have meanings Robin?" Robin looked back at the water her reflection staring back.

"Yes, any tattoo I get has a lot of significance to me. In fact at that last island I got a new one. But you'll have to wait to see it with the rest of the crew."

"I see, I will be looking forward to it." Robin smiled in a few days the tattoo on her back will have healed and the two crossing arrows across her entire back will be shown to the crew. Two crossing arrows the symbol of friendship, the symbol of nakama, to Robin, the symbol of the Strawhat pirates.

Robin's tattoos: in order said above: single arrow, snake, morning stars, cactus flower, a moon(not a symbol just a moon), sky band. Chapter 5 goes more in-depth to each of Robin's tattoos. Link to the Native American symbols that I used for Robin's tattoos (don't forget to get rid of parentheses): www.pinterest(.)com/pin/566749934351645568/

Yay Chapter done!!! I hope you enjoyed it. See... kinda... everyone Sunday :)


	5. Tattoo Memories

(Robin POV)

Robin smiled leaning back into the chair she had on deck. Glancing at the tattoo on her hand Robin allowed her mind to wander to when she got each of her six tattoos in four different events.

One

"I told you it's a surprise! Don't look at it!" Robin chuckled, Luna was pouting, a childish expression, especially for someone who was over the legal drinking age of 21.

"Sorry, sorry, I won't look at it I promise." Robin's words seemed to cheer Luna up as she smiled.

"Great! Now eat, I made noodles!"

"That's the only thing you can cook." The tattoo on Robin's right hand was a gift from Luna for their fifth anniversary of being girlfriends. Three weeks had passed and Luna finally let Robin see the tattoo a single arrow pointing toward her arm stood proud on Robin's skin.

"An arrow for protection." Robin realized and saying as much.

"Ya, do you like it?" Luna asked shyly.

"Of course, I love it my moon. Almost as much as I love you." Robin sealed her words with a quick kiss.

Two

Robin touched her neck Luna had returned from her trip with her family yesterday tomorrow was their sixth anniversary. Robin had be sure to cover her new tattoo with something every time Luna even glanced her way. The next morning Robin smiled at Luna and began to unwind the scarf around her neck. Luna looked on in curiosity watching deft fingers pull through the layers of fabric. Finally the fabric fell revealing a snake imprinted on her throat.

"You push me to be defiant and why I try to gain more wisdom." Tears were pouring down Luna's cheeks.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you!"

"Happy anniversary my moon."

"Happy anniversary my song bird."

Three

Even after seven years the words I love you are still strong. Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, the three symbols on Robin's collarbone seemed to glisten. A cactus flower, an upward facing crescent moon, and the sky band. The flower stands for courtship, the moon stands for Luna, and the sky band and means leading to happiness. In essence, Robin got the words "loving you brings me happiness" etched on her skin in the language of Luna's ancestors and herself. Smiling at the symbols on her collarbone Robin walked out of bathroom. Luna gasped when she saw Robin's new tattoo tears forming in her eyes. Luna launched herself at Robin crashing their mouths together in a loving kiss. This was Robin's best anniversary gift yet.

Four

"You sure you want this on your forehead miss? Your bangs will cover it, and it's quite the odd design too." The tattoo artist looked at Robin confusion in his eyes.

"Yes that design is what I want, and yes I want it on my forehead. Can you do it, yes or no?"

"Yes of course just lay down here and I'll get started." As the man began the process of inking Robin's skin she thought about the mark he was creating on her skin. The symbol for the morning stars, a symbol for guidance. Right now Robin needed all the guidance she could get. The symbol of guidance was inked on the highest part of her body that could be tattooed. The symbol would as close to moon as it could get while being on Robin's skin. The tattoo was also were a third eye would be, a third eye in Luna's essence, Luna was Robin's third eye. Her determination to gain all the knowledge and wisdom the third eye stood for came from Luna. It didn't matter if everyone, or no one, saw the symbol of guidance on Robin's forehead, it wasn't there for them it was there so Luna could continue to guide Robin even after her death.

Sorry this chapter is late I went to Sakura-con and that caused me to miss posting this chapter. Next chapter will be up tomorrow and then I'll continue to update every other day. Hope you all enjoyed the longest chapter I've written so far. :)


	6. Sorry Everyone

Im sorry school has caught up to me and is being a pain. I just don't have the mentality capacity to balance writing with school at the moment. I will come back to this story I am **not** abandoning it! Talk to you all later. :)


	7. Dead

Ya I've decided this story is dead but I've also decided to not put up stories I'm not gonna finish. So don't expected many stories from me, but when I upload that story should already be finished so you won't need to worry about any more dead stories.


End file.
